hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
TheSilverUniverse
TheSilverUniverse (born March 27th) is an Estonian Unterganger who started making Hitler parodies in early 2010. His style of Hitler parodies is based on special effects. He currently (May 2013) has over 4,550 subscribers and over 2,080,000 total upload views. History TheSilverUniverse posted his first Downfall parody on the 18th of January 2010 and it was about him trying to get his account "silversame" back after a couple of days of suspension. He started slowly gaining popularity and then suddenly his videos Hitler is informed that he's going to explode and Hitler's stuck on the moon" started getting a lot of views after three months of being uploaded. TheSilverUniverse remained under the radar for a long time until late 2010. His earliest parodies were of sub-par quality, both humour and graphically-wise, the main reason being his slow computer and lack of experience with special effects. 2011 was a much better year for TheSilverUniverse as many of his best work came from that era. The quality went up in the end of 2011 after he got a new PC. In December 2011 he got After Effects CS5.5 and discovered rotoscoping. 2012 started with problems for TheSilverUniverse and he retired for 3 months from February to late May, only to come back to producing Hitler parodies with full force, creating lots of new parodies. That's when he decided to focus on the story on the parodies first and then have the special effects later. Out of that idea came The Llama Priest series. His post-comeback parodies are so phenomenal that he became the first to ever win Benad361's Unterganger of the Month contest three times in a row and had his parodies won Master Studios' Parody of the Month contest three times. This results in him being inducted into the judging panel of both contests. He later went to organize the Unterganger Awards as a result of the Downfall Parody Awards' favouritism controversy. He also released the green screen scenes that he used in his various parodies in two green screen packs (see external links). This move has been hailed by many as the meme's lifesaver that will extend the meme for a few more years. Editing style He first made short, 20-second videos, but eventually went on making longer, story-based parodies, usually depicting a random event in the bunker. A recurring gag in TheSilverUniverse's parodies is the appearance of the Jodl head, placed in areas generally overlooked. It was common enough that a mini mockumentary was made about it, explaining the phenomena as a supernatural activity. Another small running gag in his videos is a licence plate for cars that says FUCK-FG or Fuck Fegelein. This gag hasen't been used much but it can be seen in videos such as: Hitler goes for a drive, Michael Myers is in Hitler's Bunker - Part 4 (1/2) and in Hitler's Llama Priest - Episode 1. Longer projects *Michael Myer's is in Hitler's Bunker *Günsche's Goldfish Saga *Hitler VS (Günsche, Titanic, Fegelein) *Hitler Parodies Marathon *Hitler's Llama Priest *Hitler's Resurrection *Hitler's Early Childhood Collaborations and engagements Since his return, TheSilverUniverse has engaged in many parody collaborations, the most ambitious of which was for October 2012's Halloween special involving 5 Untergangers. The plan, however, fell through as many participants withdrew due to various problems. His green screen packs has helped a lot of untergangers by opening whole new sets of possibilities in FX parody making. Retirement and comeback The Silver Universe retired on the 11th of February 2012 and came back on the 28th of May 2012. Before retiring he created a Green screen pack, that also contains several HD Downfall scenes and did a Hitler Parodies Marathon He announced his return to Unterganging, just a day after one of sparx476's many permanent retirement statements. A few weeks since his return to parody making, on the 21st of June, The Silver Universe became the first 1st generation parodist and second overall Unterganger to become a YouTube partner. Around February 2013, he announced a break from parody making for a month (seen as a temporary retirement) due to unterganging-related issues. He resumed making parodies on March 2013 as promised. External links *TheSilverUniverse's channel *TheSilverUniverse Ultimate Green Screen Pack *Downfall Parodies Ultimate Green Screen Pack 2.0 *Downfall Parodies Ultimate Green Screen Pack 2.5 Category:Untergangers Category:First-generation Untergangers Category:Returned Untergangers Category:Untergangers Category:First-generation Untergangers Category:Returned Untergangers